zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/SRD:Recovery
Recovery Wounds are not forever (bar horribly horrible maiming!) and there are plenty of ways to get at least fit enough to defend yourself from a worse fate, from assorted forms of medical treatment to that what your body produces and repairs naturally. Natural Recovery Every day, your wounds will heal on their own. This is the only way fully treated wounds can continue healing after Mundane and Magic aid have both been given. The amount of healing is dependent on the following, but always picks your largest wounds first: each wound will only heal by one stage and can only be counted once per day. Going into the negative prevents wound recovery and may cause stamina and mana drain. By default, a character recovers: *'Wounds:' 2 Wounds healed. *'Fatigue:' 5+(Stamina/3) points. *'Mana:' 5+(Mana/3) points. Sleep *'0-7 Hours:' -1 wound/day; -2 Stamina/day, -2 Mana/day. *'8-15 Hours:' Normal. *'16+ Hours:' +1 wound/day, +2 Stamina/day; +2 Mana/day. Food *'0 Units:' -2 wounds/day. *'1 Unit:' -1 wound/day, -2 Stamina/day; -2 Mana/day. *'2 Unit:' Normal. *'3+ Units:' +1 wound/day, +2 Stamina/day, +2 Mana/day. Care *'Extensive Care:' DC 70 First Aid check/day: +1 wound/day. Medical Treatment Wounds are reduced by as many stages as successes they rolled per check. Further conditions apply based on the amount of successes they collected upon the result of their roll: '-2 Successes:' Affected wounds are damaged further by one stage, with a 25% chance of additional injury. '-1 Successes:' Affected wounds are destabilized; Blood Loss resumes, if applicable. 0 Successes: No effect. 1 Successes: Affected wounds are treated. 2 Successes: Blood Loss is halted. 3 Successes: Current Mortal wound heals 1 day sooner; limit 1/wound per mundane and magic healing separately. If a wound has already been treated by one type of aid (Medical or Magical), further treatments applying the second type is considered 5 points/one stage less effective. If a wound is treated by "improvised healing" through the use of an empty med kit, scrounged materials, or magic lacking the Healing attribute, the treatment is considered 5 points/one stage less effective. *Example: A medic rolls an 89 field-treating a patient. That patient is subjected to two stages (typically 10 points) of healing; their wounds at treated, and any blood loss is immediately halted. A wound of 5 or lower heals by 2 per stage healed for the last few points (5 to 3 to 1 to 0). Broken bones heal 1 point per stage of normal healing until they reach 0. Wounds are at risk to destabilize until 1 day after the penalty has subsided. Any new wounds counted after getting first aid count as a new separate wound from the old "Treated" total. If a character is wounded heavily throughout their body, additional time is required to bring them back up to full condition. Every first aid or magical healing check made for you only effects up to two separate penalties at a time. Additional resources and checks must be made for additional wounds. *''Example: A character has the following wounds: -25 Body, -5 Head, -5 Blood Loss, -15 Left Leg & -25 Broken Left Leg. a single check could only effect two wounds of the healer's choice; a second check would be required for full healing. The blood loss wound couldn't be effected at all with out a blood transfusion or a magic check at 15 less effectiveness.'' When you get treatment for a wound, reduce the penalty by the amount listed and keep it separate from future wounds to that area. Additional treatment of the same type (First aid or magical) does not heal additional penalty unless the new result would heal more, in which case only include the difference between the results. Assists You as a survivor have the added benefit of magical aid as well as mundane. Even though it is not much more effective, both together can cut time of recovery from weeks to days, and days to hours, as long as your care taker really knows what they are doing.